charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PerryPeverell
Welcome to my talk page. You can ask and discuss anything with me here. Just be polite and sign your messages with --~~~~. Archives */Archive 1/ __TOC__ ---- Please leave your messages bellow. ---- 5000 edits 5,000 edits? You made about 13,000 edits as TheBook. Is there a more than 10,000 edits template? :I don't know, I guess not. Could you maybe make one? --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 20:25, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Video Hey Glenn. x) Can you please check out this video I'm currently trying to make. xD It's basically about Losing Prue, Meeting Paige thingy. It's here HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 05:58, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Looks good ;-) I like the coloring. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 18:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Email Check it please :D --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 20:37, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Userbox The pic you changed the fan userbox photo to is not the wiki's logo anymore. Youtube Userbox I just made an userbox thingy, for people who make Charmed Credit's on youtube. I know you do, so I thought you might wanna add it. x) HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 09:27, February 7, 2011 (UTC) interview Congrats Glenn, it was a great interview, you two picked amazing questions.Thanks!Chloefan03 19:53, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Gaga Resolution Can you please go here please. Thanks. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 21:42, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Behind The Scenes Articles. What do you think about making articles for the Behind The Scenes extra's and such? x) HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 11:38, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Alright, but I might need your help on it, cause the only Behind the Scenes stuff I have is what I have on the last Disc on my Season 8 DVD x) then theres all them other one's I've seen on youtube, like Behind the Magic, the Women of Charmed - Etc xD HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 13:12, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Phoebe Bowen Hi Glenn, please can you remove on this page the fan-made image as it was decided that they had to be deleted, cause the page is blocked.thanks!Chloefan03 21:10, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Why did you changes Phoebe Bowens infobox...??The line down her infobox picture reffering that she is Prue Halliwells past life is needed.Please someone fix it.Thank you.Johny halliwell 00:22, February 10, 2011 (UTC) It's not needed. Everyone basically know's that Phoebe was Prue's past life and it says that like in the first bit of infomation on the side, so It's not needed. HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 03:48, February 10, 2011 (UTC) JosephJames I brought it up before, but if his spamming in an attempt to get badges continues, he should be blocked. I am pretty sure he has been told not to spam already. : I think he is just trying to reach the top. But spamming on the way. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 07:59, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : What are we going to do with Josephjames...??He is just adding things that are not needed.For example the charmed novels,hea added some categories like season 8,season 7 etc.Personally I think these are not needed.So Im going to erase his adds from the novels. Johny halliwell 11:02, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I know, he even told in a blog post "I just need 10 blogposts". I told him he was spamming which was not allowed, but he continued to do so anyway. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 11:32, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: I am going to block him for 1 week, if you think it should be extended then say. Spamming is not a good thing and it can get you blocked anyway. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 13:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Color Change for Headings What about a simple color change for the heading? I tried blue on Piper's, it looks fine. Contents box is reduced. I think that the most suitable color in all the sisters pages is the black one.It matches with everything!Please someone make all the necessary changes in Pipers,Prues and Paiges pages. Johny halliwell 13:08, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Fear Projection Like what you did with the page :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 11:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Prudence Johnna Halliwell Appearances Why do you remove it?Just a Witch 20:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Piper Sandbox In your sandbox, the thing about re-doing Piper's page. Are you going to add back the appearance gallery? Cause it took a hell of a long time for me and Andyman14 to get them photo's and all and the same with the other sister's as well, cause I done Phoebe, Paige's and Prue's by myself. x) HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 21:30, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think that'll make the article look cleaning when editing. Do you want me to put it into a template, or are you going to do it? x) HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 21:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Done, I don't know how to tell you it, without accidentally adding all the photo's to your talk page, so just go to my contributions and it should be there. x) HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 21:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Also, on the template of Piper in your sandbox, the Appearance thing, since the Article is about Piper Halliwell, not Holly Marie Combs, shouldn't it be up to Season 1 - Season 9 as-well, since technically the Charmed Comic's are still Charmed..I think. x) HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 22:06, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Icons I still have like 30 left on my computer. x) Where were you getting your's from? D: HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 12:17, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I think I got most of mine from forums to, I don't know I just googled Charmed Icon's and click one of the three links. x) HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 12:20, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Piper rewrite I like it. It looks way better then it did before. People kept adding to many photo's before and it overall look extremely messy. Are you planning on doing it for the other sister's as-well? :-) HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 00:08, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Etymology Where did you get the Etymology for Piper Halliwell? >.< HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 09:51, February 15, 2011 (UTC) So you mean like the one did for Magical Transformations? x) HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 09:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it'll look cleaner. But does that mean we have to add Death's of other Main/Recurring Characters? Like Chris/Cole/Patty/Penny/Sam etc? x) HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 10:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC) What about Leo? He died like 3 times I think >.< HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 10:32, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Chris Perry Can you go here and put your opinion? x) HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 15:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Theme Designer I can change it :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 20:15, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes I thought you said my userboxes were irrelevant, yet you constantly add the ones I make to your page. When you complain about something someone does, and then you use something they create, that is very hypocritical. Prue's Death. I'm confused. On here it says she died on May 17th 2001 but on other pages it says May 21st, 2001. Which is right? x) --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 09:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I rely on the airdate, which would be the 17th Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 10:11, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but then there's this article May 21st, 2001 which says she died on the 21st >.< --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 10:13, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I think it might be a mistake Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 10:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Unless they did a little time jump, it's may 17th. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 11:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Shane's Look I Edited I edited Shane's look a little: TriquatraBackground.jpg --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 11:52, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the text is a bit unnecessary. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 11:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ohh, --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 11:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm currently working on a theme as well. I'll show it later today. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 12:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Hey Glenn, I hear that you have a Facebook profile. Is that correct? Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 12:27, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Everyone has facebook, it's like a craze. xD --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 12:30, February 19, 2011 (UTC) @Zac: Lol, Khan doesn't have one actually. @Glenn (and possibly Zac): is it alright if I add you guys as friends? Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 12:32, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah I don't. I did but I was booted off for some strange reason :(. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 12:33, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : : Thanks :) Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 12:35, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah sure just one little thing, Like I've told Andrew and Khan before, my name isn't Zac. It's one of them online names to prevent getting stalked or whatever, my mother was super paranoid about that kind of stuff when we first got a computer, but she doesn't care now anyways. But anyways, this is my facebook, http://www.facebook.com/andrew.moore94 another reason why i said my name was Zac, to aviod confusion with the other Andrew. xD --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 12:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC)